


Gotta Be Somebody

by Kitty September (KittyAug)



Series: Kitty's SPN Femslash Bingo [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/Kitty%20September
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the hottest geek in school isn't as bad as you might think. It's actually kind of awesome. Jess actually only has one problem in her whole life. And that problem, is named Lisa Braeden.</p><hr/><p><a href="http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/post/129901548641/kitty-spnbingo">SPN Femslash Bingo</a>: High School AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Be Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a Nickleback song - it seems like the kind of thing teen-geek Jess would listen to.

Jessica Moore has come to terms with the fact that she will never be popular, in the traditional sense. She’s a mathlete not a cheerleader. She didn’t get her braces off until Junior year. Worst of all she still tends to wear her hair in unironic scrunchies, prefers a Smurfs tee-shirt to a DKNY crop top, and her jeans wouldn’t know fashionable if it bit her. And she’s okay with it. Being the hottest geek at school isn’t actually as bad as it sounds. Geek chic and all that.

Jess likes spending time with people who think being smart is cool. She likes people who know the difference between Star Wars and Star Trek. Hell, Jess even likes playing D&D and LARPing with Charlie. Jess likes being a geek.

There is only one problem with it, actually. And that problem is named Lisa Braeden.

Lisa is a cheerleader. Lisa never even needed braces. Lisa makes anything she touches suddenly fashionable. Lisa is everything that Jess will never force herself to be. And yes, Lisa wears short skirts and Jess wears tee-shirts. Jess is also fairly familiar with the bleachers in this Avril Lavigne inspired scenario. Lisa should be her worst nightmare. But it’s kind of the opposite of that. And that’s the real problem.

Lisa, as it turns out, is the ultimate girl next door. And in Jess’s case the literal one too. Because Jess’s life is just that kind of unfair.

Lisa should be kind of a bitch, by every teen movie stereotype Jess has ever guiltily consumed. She should be mean, and frivolous, and snarky. Lisa should, by rights, be kinda dumb. But it’s just Jess’s luck that Lisa is none of those things.

Lisa is kind, and funny, and gentle, and full of this freaking light that makes Jess ache when she looks at her. And Lisa has the gaul to be smart. Like, really smart. She’s in AP English and AP Biology on top of all her extra-curriculars and being captain of their school’s All State cheer squad. It just isn’t fair. Lisa isn’t fair. With her long dark hair and her long dark lashes and her drown-in-me smile.

Jess sighs.

“Jess!” Charlie leans over their lunch table and snaps her fingers in front of Jess’s face. “Were you listening to a word I was saying?”

“No,” Jess admits with a rueful smile.

Charlie and Ash both sigh dramatically and in unison.

“Lisa?” they both say, rolling their eyes. They sound kinda put-upon. Maybe Jess has been a little bit obvious in her galactic level crush. But really, anyone who has seen Lisa Braeden do… just about anything really, should be able to understand.

Jess is almost certain that Lisa is flirting with Jo Harvelle right now. Almost certain. She can’t actually hear them from over here, but that is some very flirty body language. She’s not sure if that makes her want to die or do a victory lap.

“Why don’t you just ask her to winter formal?” Ash asks, like that’s logical. Like that makes any sense at freaking all.

“What?” Jess says, sure she must have heard him wrong.

“Ask- her- to the formal,” Ash says slowly, spelling the whole ludicrous thing out for her “-you know teenage mating ritual? Fake snow, big sparkly decorations, slow dancing to 80s pop music? It’ll be romantic.”

“I couldn’t…” Because she couldn’t. She just couldn’t. Could she?

“You totally could,” Charlie tells her. “You’re bi, she’s probably bi, it’ll be a not-quite-lesbian love story!”

Charlie smirks at Jess and Jess glares back at her.

“It’s true,” Ash butts in. “She broke up with that Winchester dude when he went to college, and she’s turned down every guy who’s asked her. Maybe she’s just waiting for something more-” Ash makes a gesture to indicate the female form. Charlie hits him in the arm to save Jess from doing it. Charlie’s great like that. Despite all the ‘not quite a lesbian’ jokes.

“If that’s the case, think she’s gonna ask Jo Harvelle,” Jess grouses. She indicates the other side of the cafeteria where Jo just made Lisa laugh and Jess’s heart ache. “No offence,” Jess adds to Ash as an afterthought. That is his foster sister she’s talking about with such sulky venom, after all.

“Doubt it,” Charlie says taking a long, knowing sip of her milkshake.

“How do _you_ know?” Jess asks, just a little incredulous.

Ash laughs at them both.

“Because Jo Harvelle is going to the winter formal with _me_.” Charlie smirks back. “Which, you would know if you had been listening to me just one minute ago instead of mooning over the Cheer Captain like a massive teen geek stereotype.”

Jess perks up despite herself. “Charlie, that’s awesome. Congrats hun!”

“Thanks,” Charlie says and preens a little. She deserves it though. Charlie has had a crush on Jo for almost their entire high school career. Not as long as Jess’s near deadly crush on Lisa, but still. It’s a big deal.

Jess is so busy grinning like a proud grandma that she doesn’t even notice when Jo and Lisa approach their table. It’s Charlie that gives it away. She looks up past Jess’s shoulder and she blushes, and Charlie _never_ blushes. She’s smooth as a very smooth thing. Jess frowns a little and turns.

Oh god. That’s Lisa Braeden. And Jo, but the Lisa thing is the one that has Jess wondering if you can develop asthma at 18.

“Hi,” Lisa says in that honey sweet, angel and goddess voice of hers.

“Hi,” Jess whispers back, then Jess is blushing too.

Jo leans over the table and kisses Charlie on the cheek and they must look like complete idiots because two of the most popular girls in school are talking to them and they’re both blushing, and Charlie has even added giggling like a middle grader to the mix.

“So, um, Jess…” Lisa says, bites her lip adorably. And oh god now Lisa is blushing and that’s the cutest thing Jess had ever seen. Jess might die.

“Oi, Charles, come with me,” Jo says. She reaches out and hooks Charlie's hand in hers and drags the smaller girl to her feet. “You too bozo,” Jo adds when Ash looks like he’s staying for the show.

Ash stands up begrudgingly even though Jess throws him and imploring look. They can’t actually be abandoning her to make a total and complete idiot of herself, can they?

They can and they are. She would be more upset about the betrayal if Lisa Braeden hadn’t just taken a seat next to her. Close enough that Jess can feel her body heat. Close enough to touch if she just-

“Jess?”

Jess looks up into Lisa’s too dark, too perfect eyes and nods. Swallowing and trying to get her voice to work again. “Hmm?” she fails.

“So, I know this is a bit presumptuous.” Lisa does the lip biting thing again. Yep, Jess is gonna die. It’s official. Cause of death, Lisa Braeden’s lips. Wow, wouldn’t that be a way to go though-

“But,” Lisa continues unaware of Jess’s inner turmoil, “I was wondering if you want to go to the dance with me next weekend?”

Like, seriously, those lips- and hang on, what?

“What?” Jess says. She blinks a few times to try and get the world back into focus.

“Oh god, I knew this was stupid. You’re probably not even into girls… but Jo said-”

“I am very, very into girls!” Jess assures her.

“Oh,” Lisa stops rambling but still looks a bit crestfallen.

“I’m definitely into girls. Because I’m definitely into you!” Jess explains as quickly as she can.

“Oh!” Lisa perks back up. Perky is kind of the perfect adjective for Lisa Braeden. “So is that a yes?”

“Yes, that’s a yes.” Jess is still surprised, by herself as much as the situation. It doesn’t stop her grinning at Lisa like a teenage daydream.

Lisa grins back.

So, okay, maybe her Lisa Braeden problem isn’t so much of a problem. Although, a few minutes later Lisa leans in and kisses the embarrassed giggle right from Jess’s mouth. Jess is pretty sure that it’s a just become a whole different kind of problem. Yep. Jessica Moore’s cause of death is definitely going to be Lisa Braeden’s lips. She finally thinks she can come to terms with that one too. With a bit of help from Lisa’s tongue, that is.

It turns out that Lisa Braeden is pretty much the best kind of problem to have.


End file.
